twelfthartfandomcom-20200215-history
Warrior: The Last
'Warrior: The Last '''was one of the final RPGs for the Cheese and featured the end of the trilogy of ''Warrior games narrated by William Camiccia. Set on an alternate universe's Classic Age, Warrior's plot focused on a few characters from the half-firstborn kin, a race of people that would not age, had extensive resistance and enhanced healing, and were immune to diseases and plague. The half-firstborn, spread around the globe, lived many adventures that sometimes converged with each other's. Another element of Warrior: The Last was the presence of mystical aspects from many mythologies, and the Scart family, William's prominent fictional family on the RPGs, both often directly affecting the players's stories. Aleixo and Jaqen's Plot Warning: This Plot focuses on the stories of Aleixo and Jaqen, characters played by André Gazotti and Dimitri Balby, as they were the only contributors to this page. Feel free to add other POVs if you took part in any of them. The Worst Adventure Aleixo, an Athenian wanderer - that is to say, a vagabond, was travelling around Greece when he stopped at a small village to rest and drink. The village was then attacked by a pirate fleet commanded by Jaqen of Carthage - the once proud sacker of Athens, now an accommodated pirate, that took many of its inhabitants captive, Aleixo among them. The fleet set sail to Crete, where the captives should be delivered to King Minos's court and be sent to the Labyrinth of Crete to serve as food for the Minotaur. What Jaqen wasn't expecting was that Minos would betray him, have his remaining men killed, and force him to enter the labyrinth as well. The King then offered to the tributes a desire, part of a courtesy for being a sacrifice, Aleixo lied his eyes on the King's adviser Zooe, and immediately fell in love. He then asked for whine, and her company, the late one being denied at the time. Jaqen asked for his freedom, which was denied, and led him to ask for Zooe to be thrown in the Labyrinth with him and the other captives. For her shock and horror, the King accepted. The day before their condemnation, the tributes were allowed to roam free around the castle and enjoy their last night as kings. However, as Aleixo was exploring the palace, he found a door and entered without looking back, accidentally trapping himself in the maze a night before it should have been. Meanwhile, Jaqen used that time to negotiate with Zooe, and to trick Princess Ariadne so she would fall in love with him and try to save his life. Surprisingly, it worked and she fell madly in love with him and gave him a magic string that would point the directions to the end of the maze. In exchange, Ariadne asked Jaqen to take her with him if he ever survived the Labyrinth and left the island, which she believed he would. Into the Labyrinth Stuck in the Labyrinth, Aleixo did whatever he could to stay alive. He was instructed on how to survive the maze by one of its oldest residents, and remained still and determined to leave that place. Up ahead, Aleixo defeated two attackers and took as weapon a human femur one of them was carrying. He made a promise to himself that he would use that bone to kill the Minotaur by piercing it through the monster's ass. As Jaqen and Zooe were thrown in the labyrinth together, the two paired up so they would stay alive. After a few days, they met a young girl named Lya who knew the Labyrinth like no other survivor and offered to guide them to its core, as Jaqen told her he would kill the Minotaur, which Lya feared. In the other side of the maze, Aleixo met Eleanor, and the two allied to survive. As the days went by, he was struck by the fear of death, and slept with her. Eventually, the two groups met and united. The five teamed up and journeyed to the Labyrinth's core with intents of murdering the Minotaur and escaping that nightmarish prison. Reaching the core, Aleixo and Jaqen successfully killed the monster, in a very memorable moment in which Aleixo indeed teared the beast's anus with the femur, as he promised. When the monster died, the whole maze started to fall down and Jaqen guided them to the maze's end using the string and as they reached it, the group stole a ship and with Ariadne they departed. Misadventures at Sea After fleeing from Crete, the six sailed through the Mediterranean Sea with the stolen boat, which was severely damaged by a storm. Adrift, they were attacked by a pirate fleet but managed to turn the battle on their side and take the main ship for themselves. In this battle, however, the team suffered two losses: Ariadne, who had thrown herself at the sea, and Eleanor, who suddenly went missing and was thought dead, but somehow escaped and was pregnant of Aleixo's child. After a few more days at the sea, they faced a Leviathan and injured the beast. Then, they reached the Oracle of Delphi, but at that time, it had already been sacked by barbarians allied with mythical monsters. Disappointed,the team then split ways, with Jaqen and Lya going on their quest to assemble a fleet and defeat the King of the Seas to take his crown and Aleixo following Zooe on her mysterious quest into the Hades. Lya and Jaqen spent some years reuniting a crew and looking for Aleixo, who had disappeared after aiding Zooe. They spent some time in Troy and were then were ready to enter the Sea of Monsters. The duo was able to avoid Scylla and Caribdis and make their way through the place, even if they ended up lost for almost two years in the process. A Little Trip to Hades Meanwhile, Zooe and Aleixo assembled a crew and went back to Crete, where the portal to Hades lied. On their way, the two spent one or a few nights together. Reaching the Hades, the crew was disbanded and only three pirates went on with Zooe. She gave Aleixo the chance of going back but he insisted in staying, which might ended up proven a bad idea after she denied his participation in the adventure once she embarked on Charon's boat, knocking him out into the Styx. Falling onto the river, he unknowingly gained Achilles's gift, but was almost killed by such power, if not by a "mysterious force" who opened up a portal and saved his life. Seven Years in the Future Aleixo fell seven years into the future, falling onto water near of Jaqen's fleet. He was rescued and greeted by his old friends and rejoined their crew. Continuing on their quest to murder the King of the Seas, the ships resumed sailing through the Sea of Monsters and had to face the Leviathan one more time, but this time slaying the beast under Jaqen's command. With their supplies at minimum, they were forced to stop at a seemingly deserted island for restocking. Recognizing the island as home to a Laestrygonian giant, Aleixo, Jaqen and Lya elaborated a plan to steal his sheep. The plan worked out at first until the giant noticed and tried to retake his stolen cattle. As Aleixo and Jaqen distracted the monster, Lya escaped with the sheep. The two fought valiantly, but while Aleixo was thrown away into the ocean and rescued by the girl, Jaqen died by the hands of the giant. Seconds before his death, as he was consumed by bad thoughts and memories, Jaqen’s last thoughts were of how Lya and Aleixo were safe, making his last moment a happy one. Mourning their fallen friend's death, Aleixo and Lya carried his legacy and went on to end the quest he once started: To murder the King of the Seas and take his crown. The Would-be Ending Aleixo would go on until the end of the Sea of Monsters with Lya, and help her defeating the King of the Seas as she would take his crown for herself. He would then receive news of Zooe, now Queen of Crete, and her alliance with the Titans in their war against the Gods. Decided to go and stop her, Aleixo would travel back to Crete and then be able to convince her to join him and the two would run together. This love story wouldn't last long, though, for one of Zooe's many enemies would send an assassin that would ultimately take her down. Zooe would then haunt Aleixo for the eternity as a ghost. But none of this happened, as Warrior: The Last was shut down after Jaqen's death, for personal reasons concerning its Game Master. This universe would later be destroyed by Lucinde when the Cheese Knights failed their quest to stop her during the events of Finale. Characters Trivia * This RPG marks the first encounter of Dimitri Balby and André Gazotti, what would eventually lead to the birth of the 12th Art. * Dimitri was aware Jaqen was going to die at the moment he did, but didn't reveal it to Andy because he wanted him to find out at the same time as Aleixo did. * It was later revealed by Will that Eleanor and Aleixo's son was actually Umbra, a recurring enemy of the Warrior series, which another of Andy's characters had faced before in another RPG, Moon of the Dark Ages. * The character of Zooe was based on a "Zooe" from an older RPG André Gazotti had played before joining the Cheese. In that game, Zooe wasn't as manipulative or cunning as in her Warrior version, but had the same appearance. The previous Zooe was more of a fighter, and met André's character when along with other enemies she attacked his group and murdered his love interest. At the time, André tried to push his character towards a relationship with that Zooe, which he know recalls as a real bad story-wise decision. ** Zooe's Tales of Somewhere form is a mixture of both the original and Warrior's versions of Zooe, and is a recurring antagonist after Chapter 3. * Had the game not abruptly ended, after Jaqen's death Dimitri would play as Lya and then Thales, Jaqen's son. He would like to have seen a meeting of Thales and Aleixo. References Category:Cheese